ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison City
Prison City is a black comedy, thriller, action-horror series that first aired on the CW on August 13, 2018. The series is known for being much darker than the CW's other shows, as most episodes have a TV-MA rating due to the incredibly twisted and surreal moments and plot points the show has. Series Overview Main article: List of Prison City episodes The series takes place in a different universe to our own, as in this universe around the 19th century a large part of New York was turned in to a prison. In our world, this part is known as Manhatten, but in this world, it became a place called Prison City where America's most wanted and most dangerous people go. Over the course of many years, Prison City built up quite a large number of prisoners. In fact, at the beginning of season one Prison City has almost nine thousand inmates. The main character of the series, Axel Walker, is an inmate of Prison City who is not ashamed of the fact he is guilty of his crimes. This is obvious from his very first words, where he brags about killing fifty people. In season one, Axel is the most mysterious character, as with all the other characters we know why they did what they did, but from the very beginning it's made clear Axel was actually very respected and had a regular childhood, so no one knows why he did it. His reasons are eventually revealed, but it takes quite some time before they are. From episode one onwards, Axel has a goal for what he wants to do while in Prison City. He wants to find the biggest crime bosses/serial killers in the city and kill all of them to take the city over for himself. Or as Axel puts it, "fear is always a good way to make someone do as they're told." Cast and Characters *Colin O'Donoghue as Axel Walker, a serial killer who was arrested for the murder of fifty people. Axel is proud of his killings, having no remorse for any of them and lacking a moral code. The only person who Axel seems to like, even just a little bit, is his therapist that he's forced to go to every week to try and find out why he is the way he is. *Emilia Clarke as Linda O'Toole, Axel's therapist who he is forced to go to. Linda has quite the fascination with the criminal mind and is determined to find out why Axel is the way he is. Her office is in the building prisoners have to pass through before they get sent to the city. *Rowan Blanchard as Natalia Summers, a teen girl who is a prisoner in Prison City. She is shown to be shy at times and ends up helping Axel. *Kristen Stewart as Lori Heart, a female mob boss who is known for killing men and collecting their hearts. *Andy Serkis as Lionel, a mysterious prisoner who claimed he blew up a school. He later ends up helping. Axel with his plans. Production TBA Reception TBA Category:TV Series Category:The CW Category:TV-MA Category:Black Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:Horror